


Star Wars: Battle of Myrkr 星際大戰：麥爾喀戰役

by FLStellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Andoo L'ien, Chinese Language, Gen, I'm thinking about translating this to English one day, Tant Eill, Unya Kerno, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, myrkr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: 在麥爾喀(Myrkr)上這片幾乎覆蓋整個星球的森林裡，一支不起眼的隊伍正快速的移動。由一名絕地領頭，跟隨著四個士兵，一支代號齊塔(Zeta)的共和突擊分隊，白色的盔甲此時塗著深淺多變的綠色叢林迷彩。他們全攜著沉重的裝備，包括絕地身後用布條交叉固定的深綠包裹。重量讓他們腳步沉沉著地，但卻未能減緩他們的速度，彷若他們正與時間賽跑。這森林中一處地殼活動造成的山谷，有著一座分離主義的基地，山谷邊高地上有五座巨大的防空炮塔坐落在不同的方位，基地中心展開的能源盾保護著整個陣地。它擁有易守難攻的天險，又因並非位於重要位置，共和國一直有意無意的忽略這裡，直到最近絕地卻發現，這並不是一個簡單的星球。共和國的情報網很早就開始關注這座不起眼的基地，無人知道分離主義在此建立基地的目的，直到最近，探子回傳了一份資料，它輾轉傳到絕地的手上，絕地議會立刻對它表現極大的重視，反應更令共和國吃驚。絕地議會立刻召回了兩個絕地將領，帶著他們直屬的兩個獨立營，對基地發起攻擊。為了什麼，絕地並未明說，他人猜想，也許是什麼能對戰爭產生重大影響的東西吧。===========I'm thinking about translating this to English one day.





	1. 序章Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 看完整篇故事再看最後的note

在麥爾喀 (Myrkr) 上這片幾乎覆蓋整個星球的森林裡，一支不起眼的隊伍正快速的移動。由一名絕地領頭，深棕色的絕地長袍對他的行動無一絲阻礙，相同色澤的長髮在他身後跳躍。安都．立因是絕地的名字，共和國大軍的將軍。

跟隨著安都的是四個士兵，一支代號齊塔(Zeta)的共和突擊分隊，白色的盔甲此時塗著深淺多變的綠色叢林迷彩。

他們全攜著沉重的裝備，包括絕地身後用布條交叉固定的深綠包裹。重量讓他們腳步沉沉著地，但卻未能減緩他們的速度，彷若他們正與時間賽跑。

錫因，來自麥爾喀的智慧生靈們這樣稱呼這座廣大的森林，在這森林中一處地殼活動造成的山谷，有著一座分離主義的基地，山谷邊高地上有五座巨大的防空炮塔坐落在不同的方位，基地中心展開的能源盾保護著整個陣地。它擁有易守難攻的天險，又因並非位於重要位置，共和國一直有意無意的忽略這裡，直到最近絕地卻發現，這並不是一個簡單的星球。

探究這顆翠綠星球的歷史，她是耐提族 (Neti) 的發源地。但即便是絕地那巨大圖書資料，也在兩萬五千年來一次又一次的變動中史籍散佚。耐提是一支人數稀少的種族，很早以前，他們便將家園遷到了萊伊克 (Ryyk) ，隨著萊伊克在西斯戰爭中的毀滅，這支文明的興起及落沒，已消失在時光的洪流之中。

若僅是如此，還不至於讓絕地在戰爭中將注意力放到這裡。共和國的情報網很早就開始關注這座不起眼的基地，無人知道分離主義在此建立基地的目的，直到最近，探子回傳了一份資料，它輾轉傳到絕地的手上，絕地議會立刻對它表現極大的重視，反應更令共和國吃驚。

絕地議會立刻召回了兩個絕地將領，帶著他們直屬的兩個獨立營，對基地發起攻擊。為了什麼，絕地並未明說，他人猜想，也許是什麼能對戰爭產生重大影響的東西吧。

「偵察。」安都突然停了下來，對突擊隊下令，然後將手放在臨近的樹幹上，閉上了雙眼。

傾刻 RC-143 8  “ 扎克”(Jak)攀上了高聳的巨樹，掏出了望遠鏡，RC-1433 ”西 ” (Sei)壓低身體向前行搜索，剩下兩名突擊隊員相背警戒，將絕地將軍包圍在了中心。

扎克舉著望遠鏡四處觀望，同時心中猜想絕地的舉動，自進入森林以來這是第二次將軍這麼做了，第一次他還以為安都是在休息，雖然多次聽聞絕地擁有強大神祕的力量，但自己所在的共和突擊隊卻很少有和絕地合作的經驗。算起來，從吉諾西斯戰役後，也近三年了，這卻是分隊第一次和絕地並肩戰鬥。

「該死，鐵皮罐子。」在扎克的視線中，七百米外分離主義的機器部隊正向己方前進， STEP 正在森林中四周飛竄，充作偵察。機器人的紀律明確，但它們笨重的腳步和一些比較大型的傢伙在森林中造成的動靜讓突擊隊員老遠就能發現。

「立因將軍， 336 方位七百公尺有超過一個連的機器人朝我們前進，對方擁有載具及 STEP 偵察隊。」收到扎克匯報， RC-1408 ” 艾夫 ”(Ave) 舉起鑲在左手護甲上的方位儀，右手比向匯報方向對睜開雙眼的安都回報。艾夫是齊塔的隊長，回報完，右手收回在頭盔邊上按了一下，一道宛轉的鳥鳴便放了出去。那是代表發現敵人的信號，用來通知出發搜索的西，超過了彼此相距十米的範圍，讓他們不能貿然使用無線電通訊，免得遭到發現。

聞言安都微微皺眉，開啟了通訊器，向扎克詳細問機器人的類型及武器裝備。他能猜到機器人的意圖，畢竟他們正打算做相同的事。

_ 要不要給它們制造點麻煩呢？ _ 安都心想，但他們同樣不能暴露自己，因此同樣也不能冒險對指揮部進行通訊。

安都回想著他從原力中得到的訊息，不遠處有一處野獸群居地，從那感受到的暴虐讓他毫不猶豫特別繞開，現在看來如果機器人們不改變方向的話會直直撞過去。但那還並不夠令它們感到麻煩，至少未警覺的獸群不夠。

他拿出一個圓球狀的小機器，讓它輕輕飄在空中。絕地開始重新設定它的程式，在將它放出去之前皺眉遲疑。那是聖殿裡學徒們做出來的小東西，戰爭讓絕地武士、大師數目驟減，也因此有許多學童得不到接續他們帕達瓦訓練的師父，同樣因為戰爭，聖殿不在嚴守十三歲的限制，像歐比王大師當年差點被送去農業部門的事不再發生，絕地秩序現在需要一切人手。更不說那些失去師父的年輕帕達瓦……他們往往繼續留在戰場上戰鬥，直到追隨他們師父的命運。

最後絕地的眼中露出一絲無奈，小球略貼著地面飄離。它會在驚動獸群後完成它的使命，將暴怒的野獸們帶給那些機器，而被騷動給引來的，也許還會更多。他心中並不願意利用森林裡的野獸，但戰爭嚴峻令他妥協。

「讓西向這方向搜索，我們避開它們。」安都往敵人來向九十度角的方向指去，對艾夫下令。

他們必需要再加快腳步。


	2. 第一章Chapter 1

第一章

「你還好吧？」昂亞．科諾，絕地指揮官的臉孔突然出現在我的眼前，他是坦特．埃爾將軍的絕地學徒，也是個治療者，而我剛被砲彈爆炸的餘波所波及，躺在地上一陣暈眩。

「仍適宜作戰。」我略微搖晃站起身活動了下，確認身體無大礙後回答，聽到這個答案的指揮官似乎像是未曾預料楞了一下，他對著我一點頭，轉身跑向另一名炸斷腳的傷員，用手在士兵胸口輕按，取下腿部的護甲，拿出繃帶將腳上的傷口包了起來。

傷員會被儘速後送，他的生命暫時得到了保障 —— 至少在下次加入戰場以前。而指揮官沒有啟動掛在腰間的光劍，雖然明亮的劍刃更易吸引炮火，但他那毫無防範的姿態，在這流彈四射的戰場上讓我不禁有些擔心。

但那不是我需要關心的事。我收回視線，重新為武器上膛，轉頭重新回到了任務上。

「步四班，向前推進四十米。」頭盔中傳來班長的聲音，我連忙找到自己的班，和在一旁警戒著我的伍員示意，一齊追上隊友的腳步。

此階段的作戰任務，是在敵能源盾前建造一道臨時防線，能夠安置我方的自走重炮 (SPHA) ，對基地直接威脅 —— 這個前提是謢盾的消失，那是另一支隊伍要達成的目標。

科諾指揮官正搶救傷員，而埃爾將軍則正在前方，作為部隊的鋒刃，切開敵人的重重防禦。

只是，今天這把鋒利的刀刃卻受到了阻礙，部隊正和敵人狠狠的攪和在一起，陷入拉鋸，難動分毫。

阻擋住將軍的，除了無數朝向他發射的砲火，還有一架正將他訂為唯一目標的地獄火機器人 (hailfire driod) 。

很難相信機器人有這麼聰明的，但在我眼前便出現一個。它不像同伴呼嘯著前衝亂扔飛彈，兩個賦予它高速移動能力的巨大輪子，正被用作輕盈的舞蹈。總在將軍被其他機器人牽制時突擊，又或在將軍欲突進的時候攔截，為此將軍身邊幾乎沒有友軍 —— 他總能把那些瞄準他發射的飛彈引進敵群之中，但機器人也同樣阻住了將軍前進的步伐。

也虧得我還能空出一隻眼在瞄準射擊之餘觀察這種事。看著那具 AI 邏輯特別懂得利用條件的機器人讓自己遠離絕地，又小心的保持自己在同伴之間，心中竟不禁有些躍躍欲試。

\-------------------------------------

「你會好起來的。」昂亞對面前炸傷的 AV-7 反裝甲自走炮士兵保證，召喚原力穩定眼前傷勢，一手掀開巴克塔注劑卡榫，打了下去。

「當然，我還得回去把那些臭機器炸上天！嘶 —— 」士兵邊發著豪語，邊用手揮動助陣，沒想到卻牽動了傷勢。」

「噢，」昂亞也不住笑了出來，「如你所願，在那之前先好好養傷！」看著醫療機器人把士兵帶走，年輕的絕地學徒搖搖頭，轉頭望了望陷入膠著中的師父，眼神之間有些擔憂。

_ 我該做些什麼。 _ 絕地學徒想著，略帶歉意的對剛倒下的士兵看了幾眼，唯一寬慰的是軍醫和醫療機器人都迅速的趕到了他們身邊。昂亞彎腰跑向那地獄火機器人，幾個轉騰，在一顆巨石後點亮了光劍。

坦特發現學徒的擅自行事，略皺了下眉卻沒出聲阻止。自己的確需要幫忙。絕地大師不得不承認這點，只希望自己的帕達瓦表現的像正常的時候一樣聰明。

像是感覺到師父想法的昂亞，不禁做了個鬼臉。他承認自己有些時候是挺白痴的，但他決不會在這種重要的時刻掉鏈。

\-------------------------------------

「步四班班長報告，需要我們的協助嗎，指揮官？」步四班正距科諾指揮官不遠，注意到指揮官的動作，班長接近詢問。

「我正打算要給那個特別的地獄火製造點麻煩。」指揮官點點頭，雙眼透過石縫直盯著地獄火四周，「你的名字？」

「 CL-023/714 ，長官。」指揮官沒轉頭，但右眉明顯的抬起，「 ” 刺刀 ” ，長官。」班長又補上一句。

指揮官點點頭，雙眼仍沒離開敵人，我們知道他正忙著估算一個可行的計劃，他一向擅長這點。

「刺刀，這個任務有點危險，我要一個伍在那裡，另一個在那裡，」指揮官用手指出兩個相當接近敵陣的掩蔽點，「當地獄火踏到那個點上，投出你們的電磁手榴彈，我知道這對地獄火沒用，」指揮官阻止班長發問，「只要癱瘓旁邊那些，足以讓它驚慌失措。」

「明白，長官。」班長回答，等著指揮官下令行動。

「投完彈後立刻撤退，你們完成後我會趁機嘗試摧毀那個機器人，這應該會讓你們的撤退容易一點，剩下一個伍在這裡掩護他們。」指揮官比了比前方不遠一道低矮的土牆，「不用急著趕到任務點，就算錯過一次機會，還會有第二次的，重點是不能被發現意圖，還有，保證你們的小命。」指揮官終於轉頭看著我們，「好，出發。」

語畢，科諾指揮官便躍了出去，亮綠色的光劍飛舞，讓他成為繼將軍之後，另一個顯著的目標。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

機器人不知道，在山谷邊上還有另外一支部隊，隸屬於安都．立因絕地將軍的攻擊營，此時正悄悄盤踞在基地之後的山頭上，複製人指揮官傑克森 (Jackson) ，正居高臨下的用望遠鏡關注著戰場。

「傑克森指揮官，突襲部隊已到達集結點了。」得到部下匯報的傑克森點點頭，舉起望遠鏡看著山谷另一側的山頭。什麼都沒看見，這很好。

他走回臨時營地的中心，看著基地全像投影微微思索。他是在確認任務階段的完全，反覆推敲著可能的遺漏。

營地裡停著的，絕多數都是 LAAT/I 、 C ， AT-TE 和兩個獨立排的飛行機車，在時機來臨時，這支兵力將會以最令人意想不到的速度及姿態奔進戰場。

當然，谷壁上五個防空砲台是他們最大的阻礙，他們在等，一但立因將軍達成任務，發出訊號，待命在山谷兩側的五個特戰分隊將從山壁降下，佔領砲台。一旦完成這步，戰役將成為定局。


	3. 第二章Chapter2

第二章

RC-1430 ” 凡 ”(Van) 有些無趣的嘆了口氣，走在三角隊形的最前面跟緊搜索中西的腳步，聽著機器人部隊無害的從身後遠離，在這悶鬱的森林當中此刻更令人鬱悶。也許這是齊塔第一次和絕地並肩行動，但和立因的部隊合作卻遠遠不是第一次。他記得，他們的絕地將軍明明是個風趣的人，部隊中常能聽見將軍和士兵們的共同笑語，即便是最嚴峻的局勢也沒能奪走將軍的幽默。但安都在進到這片森林那刻到現在，臉上的嚴肅便從未退下，開口也僅因為下令。

安都聽不到凡的嘆氣，但卻從進入森林以來便全心感應的原力當中發現到突擊隊員的鬱悶，安都猜到原因淡淡一笑，走在右後方的扎克注意到這點，在頻道中小聲的呼叫艾夫，兩人一併偷偷的向絕地看去。

注意到突擊隊員的目光，安都平復了自己的表情，只是仔細看去還能發現一絲苦笑。 _ 真是的。 _ 安都心想。

麥爾喀的森林絕不像表面看起來這麼平靜。在接受任務之後，他在絕地的圖書館中看過了這顆星球的資料，麥爾喀上有種原力中的暗殺者佛倫斯克 (Vornskr) ，牠們能使用原力獵捕牠們的獵物，一路上他不停將知覺探入原力好避開牠們，就他所知，牠們對原力敏感者特別有興趣，讓他總得為此而小心翼翼，雖然目前仍未看見牠們的蹤跡。

當然，他也不想看到。

「通知西重新向第一集結點前進，我們得在預定的時間到達，那時我們可以稍微休息一下。」

當艾夫執行著他的指示，安都再次將心神融入這片森林。這次他不需手觸樹幹，也不影響他的行進，事實上，除了他竟然閉上雙眼，在任何不對原力敏感的人眼裡，看不出他和平常有什麼不同。

然而，看著一個人閉眼走路，尤其是在森林中，本身便是一件相當挑戰神經的事情。當偶然回頭的凡發現這點，他突然覺得，這趟行程沒這麼令人無聊了。至少，他可以期待看到絕地跌倒。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

「投彈！」聽到班長的指令，我用力的將電磁手榴彈給扔了出去，滿意的看見它飛到我選定的地點 —— 那紅色的電子眼下方 —— 剛好卡住。「後退！」這是另一個指令，我們必須交互掩護彼此，這時我把背著的火箭彈 (missile launcher) 抓到手中，略一瞄準就發射出去。

我的確看到它驚慌失措了。它連忙轉過四分之一圈，用飛彈攔住我的火箭，又急忙著想把身上的手榴彈甩掉，可惜，太慢了。

我用欣賞的眼光看著藍色的電弧爬滿了那區域的機器人，我的那枚讓地獄火停頓了兩秒。雖然僅是兩秒，但我看見於稍早收起光劍消失在亂石堆的科諾指揮官從另一個方向朝它撲了過去。該我後退了，這讓我沒機會親眼看到指揮官和地獄火的決鬥結果。

當我重新趴在土堆後面，我看見地獄火正冒著煙倒下，上面光劍破壞的痕跡清晰可見。

再沒有什麼能擋住將軍前進的步伐，共和國的軍隊士氣如虹，向剩下的機器人撲去。它們不得不開始撤退，粉紅色的能源盾依然能保護它們。

「步四班，做的好！現在讓我們參加最後的派對。」班長大喊，甚至不用透過班隊頻道就能清楚聽到。

全面進攻。我最喜歡聽到這個詞，當然是在即將得勝的時候。

當我們正將機器人一個個趕進能源盾，我開始搜尋指揮官的身影，發現他又收起了光劍，回到救助傷員的崗位之上。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

「在共和國建立以前，便有許多的文明存在銀河之中，然而到今天大多數文獻都散佚的差不多了。」安都和齊塔在集結點附近一處隱蔽紮營，安都開始宛宛道來這顆星球的歷史。

「耐提族，也許你們聽過，也許沒有，他們天生便對原力敏感，壽命緜長，一個耐提族人一生往往超過千年，然而，在今日的銀河中已很難見到一位耐提，」這時他腦海中浮現崔夏 (T’ra Saa) 大師的身影，她是自己唯一僅知的一位，雖然自己從未同她交談。「這顆星球是他們的發祥之地，雖然他們已離開了這顆星球。」

「啊，耐提，我聽過。」艾夫的回答令人意外，安都有些詫異的看向齊塔分隊長，突擊隊員兼職民族學愛好者？而顯然，另外三名同伴也是一樣驚訝。

「我怎麼從來沒從你的床上翻到除武器外的全像書？」凡語出驚人。

「我是在上次任務偶然聽到葛里指揮官 (Gree ，尤達的複製人指揮官，他對少數民族有特別的愛好 ) 提過，另外，別再亂動我的東西！」艾夫翻了個白眼，警告他強烈奉行「你的就是我的」原則的兄弟。

「怪不得我的東西老是長腳亂跑……」西眼中閃動著不善的光茫，抱拳交握的雙手骨節做響，凡也配合的做出一副害怕的模樣，而那直接打敗了他的隊員們。

安都看著突擊隊員們的玩笑，也輕輕微笑。他在踏上這片土地的那刻，便感受到這片森林的不同之處，原力在其中的流動如此明顯，如溪流長河，他也同樣能感覺到耐提遺留的淡淡哀傷。他無從明白，但如果可以的話，他實在不願帶著武裝前來打擾這古老森林的安寧。

「我們不在夜晚趕路，這片森林的夜晚，絕對會讓你們大吃一驚。」安都看著麥爾喀從葉間滲下的太陽餘輝，「西和艾夫守第一班夜，我們清晨便得繼續前進，如無意外，中午以前便可以到達目的地。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

很快的，陣地便擁有了雛形， AT-TE 的探照燈大亮，令四周光影奇詭的交錯。坦特默默的看著士兵們推進各種載具，將它們放在該有的位置上，四台 SPHA 也被移進陣地，將基地納入射程之內，他可以想像基地內指揮部的混亂，每當共和軍逼進，他們總是如此。

他不白明那些凡事精打細算的懦夫竟在擁有一支機器人部隊後便有膽子和共和國抗衡。分離主義的誕生，他不驚訝，甚至有些理解。他不盲目，看得出共和國內日趨汙下，但商業聯盟的尼明迪亞行星政府本身便和這種結果脫不了關係，尼明迪亞上的原生生靈是他最沒想到會正面對抗共和國的種族。

但也許他最想不到的是共和國竟擁有這支軍隊。

坦特走向他正在治療士兵的帕達瓦，這裡有許多傷員，擔架浮在特意整出的空地上。他們大部分需要手術，而不需緊急處理的則會被送去後方的指揮營，坦特不用特別透過原力便能知道軍醫帳蓬內的忙碌。

「他們每一個人都是獨一無二。」昂亞正低著頭試著穩定一個胸口中彈的士兵傷勢。知道師父的到來，當坦特來到身邊，他頭未抬起便開口。

「我知道。」坦特回答。他當然知道，也許這些複製人長的一模一樣，但每個人在原力中卻是截然不同，所以絕地從不會錯認任何一個士兵。

「這不公平。」昂亞搖了搖頭，轉頭看向在他身旁蹲下的坦特。

_ 不公平，共和國並未為給過這些士兵什麼，為他們付出過什麼，現在卻要他們在戰場上拼命。 _

「所以你知道當戰爭結束，我們的任務仍不會完結。」坦特承諾，也是提醒昂亞這場尚未結果的戰爭。「今天你做的很好，帕達瓦。」

「是步四班的功勞，唔，我不知道是那個中隊的步四班，但我能找到他們的。」這時軍醫帳蓬上的燈熄滅，昂亞終於有機會抓著擔架衝了進去。

_ 自己的學徒同樣很忙。 _ 坦特站起身，目光放在遠方的森林，他總覺得那裡有什麼讓他心神不寧。

絕地將軍走到停放 74-Z 飛行機車 (speeder bike) 的空地，取走一台 74-Z ，向森林駛去。

\-------------------------------------

在戰爭開始前，沒有任何一個絕地能預料到，自己將身處戰場，指揮著軍隊。

軍隊代表戰爭，而絕地的職責是避免戰爭。昂亞看著治療中的士兵，在麻藥的幫助之下，士兵沉默著接受戰地外科醫生的手術，這場戰役到目前為止唯一令人寬慰的，是他們的後勤物資還不虞匱乏。

_ 這不是絕地該做的事。 _ 學徒在心中嘆了口氣，他知道分離分子擁有大量的機器人部隊，同樣他知道複製人們的來源，在他看來，兩方的手法簡直相差無幾。而這想法令他反胃。

_ 「我們沒有選擇。」 _ 他還記得，當坦特接收這隻部隊，突然語氣哀傷的說了這句話。那時昂亞轉頭望去，他師父的臉上卻相當平靜，儘有雙眼出賣了他的想法。

_ 「永遠都有選擇。」 _ 這是大師們常說的一句格言。然而戰爭三年中昂亞明白了他師父的意思。沒有選擇，不僅僅因為分離主義大軍，更重要的是絕地絕不能讓這樣一隻擁有巨大力量的軍隊脫離他們的控制，那在錯誤的人手中對銀河會造成更大的傷害。

\-------------------------------------

我注意到埃爾將軍離開陣地。順著將軍離去的方向，我看到了那片依舊翠綠的森林。那片翠綠，在黃昏下又染上一層金黃色彩，生機勃勃和這片戰場上的寸草不生，形成相當明顯的對比。

對此我可沒有罪惡感，在我們降落到這星球上之前，裡片區域的森林早被那些機器不知原因的砍伐殆盡，也許是為了建造基地？

我聳聳肩，兄弟們的鮮血也許會滋養這片土地，但那些機器的黑油恐怕會達成反效果吧？只是這片土地，如今經過炮火的洗禮，那些埋藏在地底的種子，只怕將再也沒有發芽的一天。

「四班注意！立正！」我正在胡思亂想，突然聽到班長的口令，連忙跳了起來，轉身看見科諾指揮官正阻止班長繼續下令。

「坐下吧，」語畢，他也盤腿坐到了我們身邊。「今天多虧你們了，特別來道聲謝。」

「這是我們該做的。」班長的標準回答。

「不，你們做的很好，尤其是那枚手榴彈和火箭彈。」指揮官轉頭看向我，這一瞬間我有將身邊的頭盔抓起來戴上的衝動。我承認，只是不想被看到在偷笑。

忍笑也許讓我的表情很奇怪，因為指揮官的表情也變的很奇怪，事實上，班裡大部分人的表情都變的很奇怪，呃，班長是看起來很尷尬。

「衛星是我們中隊裡最值得信賴的射手。」班長瞪了我一眼，警告我不要太得意忘形。

終於指揮官還是笑了出來。

「呵，想笑便笑吧！話又說回來，你們有人看到埃爾將軍嗎？」

「將軍騎著機車往森林去了。」我回答。

「噢？森林？」指揮官抬起眉，突然間又嘆了口氣。「我有不好的預感。」


	4. 第三章Chapter3

第三章

 

森林之中，坦特騎著機車緩緩行進，幾個小時過去，他的路線隨意不定，雖然現在他還沒發現什麼，但他能從原力中明白感受到事情並不對勁。森林不住躁動著，在共和軍剛降落時，為了布置哨線，他曾到過這片古老的林木間，從中感覺到的更是透露著拒絕的冷漠。

『嘶——埃爾將軍，發現敵人，位置在3662 ,12563，敵兵力超過一個連，有反人員、裝甲——啊！』通訊器傳來的對話乍然而止，任坦特如何呼喚也無從回應。他知道，部屬於森林中的警戒兵在通訊中已被敵人發現，只怕凶多吉少。

顯然，敵人有辦法避開平面雷達的掃測，他們完全沒有得到儀器的匯報。

坦特催動機車趕往回報而來的座標，它與指揮營區的距離，實在太近。

\----------------------------------

「我就知道！」我看到科諾指揮官關上通訊器一聲大喊，我們班的安紮方位剛好面向遠方的森林，為此我才能看到將軍進入森林，而以此為由，指揮官一來就沒離去過。

「衛星！叫醒你的兄弟，我們有事要忙了。」指揮官說完，向營區中奔去。

沒錯，作為此時段的衛哨，遇事叫醒同伴準備應戰的確是我的工作，但指揮官那一聲大喊讓這項工作變的沒什麼必要。兄弟們此刻已戴上頭盔，為已充滿能源的步槍上膛。

很快的，我知道指揮官的有事要忙是什麼意思了。敵襲警報在陣地中迴盪，我們沒「直接」看見敵人，但遠方接近營區那側森林中的火光及傳來的微弱炮火聲讓我們知道埃爾將軍已和敵人交上了火。

「夜襲的敵人大約有兩個連的兵力，除步兵、矮人蛛(dwarf spider)另有四至五部CAD蝸牛、七及九部步行蜘蛛(Spider Walker)、三班STEP。」透過頭盔聽著敵情簡報，陣地正快速運作準備轉移增援，後方的營區不再是後方，而營區中為了讓前線的攻擊陣地對敵人造成足夠的壓力而兵力並不很足，防護罩內的敵人也蠢蠢欲動。

我努力不去想步行蜘蛛在森林中行進是如何壯舉，這個陣容足以讓營區壓力沉重。我要說，這真是一個精彩的夜晚。

\---------------------------------

「是的，師父？」昂亞接通了通訊，全像投影中的絕地大師看似隨意的立於一株大樹之後，只是學徒從師父手中緊握的光劍得知，坦特仍全神戒備著。

「和機器人襲擊部隊已初次交鋒，然而他們不會再讓我有機會接近——我已經摧——幾架載具，營區——警戒，陣地的狀——如何？」通訊明顯受到干擾，雜訊讓昂亞有些擔心。

「能保證不是倉促應戰。」基於恐被截聽的考量，絕地指揮官沒太詳細說明。

「——我知道了。」通訊器傳出坦特的回答，隨後又吐出一連串非基本語字符，而後結束了通訊。雖然同樣遭受干擾，但昂亞還是聽得明白。

_『準備脫離第一戰場，前往選定的第二戰場。』_ 是那串字符代表的含意，絕地將軍同樣明白他們的對話可能正被截聽。

_好險葛瑞在營區內。_ 昂亞略帶頭疼的看著正快速運作著的陣地，他或許懂得一些小技巧能為勝利天平上加上一點砝碼，但不代表他對一場大戰的指揮同樣擅長，而現在，這整個陣地，就靠他了。

丟開那些不必要的想法，他知道，若非坦特剛好進入森林拖住了夜襲的機器人，後果只怕會不堪設想。

\----------------------------------

AT-RT邁開它們的一雙大腳，同行的還有74-Z騎兵車隊，士兵們迅速登上僅存的LAAT及HAV馳向指揮營，較為緩慢的坦克類載具AT-TE被拋在後方。部隊因此拉的很長，但他們必須趕在敵人離開森林，重新集結成為威脅以前，給予重擊，分散殲滅。

兩台AV-7調轉炮口，往森林方向慢慢移動，作為遠距離的自走炮，它們不需移動太遠，就能將森林周邊納入射程，執行它反裝甲的被創造使命。餘下的AT-TE則在能源盾邊緣不遠處停下，與另三台AV-7及未能登上載具士兵們，緊盯著那三台緩緩駛出的PAC(即battle droid carrier)，和一批GAT地面武裝坦克、二架地獄火，正大光明的在能源盾的保護下集結。

照明用的機器從陣地升空，讓戰場一片明亮。我牙癢癢的瞪著那正將戰鬥機器人放下的PAC，好樣的，只要那個不長眼的廢鐵敢踏出能源盾一步，我就賞它一枚火箭彈！

我知道敵人這般挑釁般的舉動無非就是要讓我們無從關注另一隻夜襲部隊，哼，就看是誰吃掉誰。

\----------------------------------

昂亞手上握著尚未啟動的光劍，站在一台AT-TE的駕駛艙上，凝視著那片深粉紅色的能量牆。

_下次碰到有這種東西的敵人應該申請物理性傷害重炮。_ 絕地學徒刻意的去忽視這種東西共和並未生產多少的事實。

敵人越來越逼近，眼見就要穿過能量牆，昂亞還是沒啟動光劍，他猜，那些機器人一定會停下來。

畢竟，這和它們的計劃不符，夜襲部隊還陷在遠方的森林裡呢。

果然，機器部隊行軍的腳步停了下來，困惑的轉動他們僵硬的機械頭顱。這時，昂亞反而點亮了光劍，他知道，機器人又將因收到求援信號不顧一切的殺過來。

他知道師父會讓這個猜想成為事實。

\----------------------------------

坦特不知何時出現在戰場之上，至少步行機上的士兵沒有發現他的到來，他靜靜的垂手立在距森林約五十米左右位置的平原上，對從營區出防部隊微微頷首。

營區中所有的機動兵力已經被調往此處，數量並不多，他們的任務是盡力將突襲敵軍拖在此處，以等待增援。

森林的邊緣已重新展現她的生機，半米多高度的草本及灌木植物叢生，絕地自膝蓋以下均被那片綠色淹沒。

所以他們看不見絕地左靴上的一片血紅。

第一隻B1機器人從森林中出現，似乎對眼前等待的共和部隊感到驚恐，竟後退一步就要退回去。但在它成功之前，被步行機的雷射炮轟成碎片。

這是雙方開戰的第一發訊號，機器人即便已經和絕地交鋒過，它們卻似乎沒料到共和軍的截擊，但不論如何它們也明白不能讓敵人再擴大優勢。甫下運輸單位的士兵們開始集結佈置陣地，和不住從森林中竄出的機器人互搏，彼此都在想盡辨法阻止對方進一步集結，又或衝出防線。

「部隊以扇狀佈陣，坦克前導隊形，步兵以其為之依托，炮艇低空低速飛行，主要目標STEP及蜘蛛。」坦特左手揮舞著光劍，劍刃舞成一片青色光網擋下那無數炮火，一邊用右手比劃，大喊指揮著。

一枚曳著藍尾的炮彈精準的擊中一台正耀武揚威的蝸牛坦克，AV-7從遠方加入了戰局。

或許是因為受傷的緣故，絕地將軍的動作不若昨日輕靈，一名騎兵在坦特身邊停下，將機車交給了坦特，重新獲得速度的絕地將領再次成為戰場焦點。

他們必需支持至陣地回援的部隊趕到。

\----------------------------------

昂亞關上通訊器，得到森林邊陲戰場的匯報，他放下一絲憂心，在能源盾前，共和軍也和機器人交上了火。

_必須要撤退。_ 昂亞心想，敵人一波一波越過屏障，對共和軍造成極大的壓力。現在共和軍是兩線作戰，所幸己方搶得先機沒被兩面包夾，但對上數量多於自己的機器部隊，還是相當吃力，不過，現在在戰場上的，只怕也是敵人能投入的最後一批部隊了。

這座基地是個研究基地，就算它研發的是軍事武器，仍不是一座兵工廠。

「右翼部隊後撤三里，左翼飽和火力掩護，行動！」昂亞對著通訊器下令，因為分去了大多數的機動兵種，現在己方居於弱勢，現在他的做的，是穩定的撤退，支持至坦特殲滅那支夜襲部隊，回來支援。

但撤退有底線，在他們身後有指揮營區，當然，它不完全算是真正大本營，畢竟共和艦隊仍在軌道上飄浮，但陣地中為數不少的傷員卻不易撤出。

_即使狀況真的壞到那種程度，我也必須要撐到他們撤走。_ 昂亞已經通知艦隊派運輸艦下來，在心中暗暗的發誓著。

\----------------------------------

我一直好奇著，機器人究竟會不會害怕？

我看過他們做出像是害怕的舉止，但那究竟是真實表現出來的情緒，又或那只是基於自我保護的程式設定？

處於右翼的部隊，得到命令後，毫不遲疑的掉頭就跑，左翼則毫不保留的將火力潑灑在敵前，讓機器人一時無法反應。這倒也毀掉不少呆呆反應不及的機器人。其它機器人慌張的趴下、躲進掩體，發出奇怪的大喊聲，讓我們能喘口氣，剛沒過幾秒，它們又視死如歸似的，全爬起來舉著武器步伐堅定的向前逼近。

有些煩躁的用手抹過護目鏡，嗯，本來就不太乾淨現在更沾上不少油汙塵土的皮手套當然不可能為護目鏡的能見度有什麼助益，只是我覺得這個動作能讓我視力集中，看的更清楚。

不管別人相不相信，我看到了一個不錯的目標。

和其他B1機器人相比，它有著部分黃色塗裝，讓我認出那是個機器人指揮官，此刻它正有些畏縮的躲在AAT裡，只露出一個腦袋，偶爾爬起來露出手臂下令，之後又馬上鑽了回去。

不得不說，這令我發笑。

我把火箭發射器從背後取下，仔細調整著指向目標。

輕輕按下扳機，火箭彈曳著亮藍色的尾焰竄了出去，我的寶貝不會讓我失望的。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

扎克觀察著絕地的舉動，將軍好像睡著了，他不敢確定，因為現在是將軍守夜，他不認為應該這樣懷疑長官。

但安都．立因已經一動也不動快要一個標準時了！

扎克微微轉頭能透過樹枝看到遠方的一抹光亮，『清晨出發』，他記得將軍昨晚是這麼說的。 _到底該不該叫醒將軍呢……_ 扎克心中猶豫著。

好在，絕地忽然張開的雙眼結束了突擊隊員的內心掙扎。

「將軍。」扎克行禮示意，「行前偵察完畢。」

安都點點頭，取下腰間的求生袋，從中掏出乾巴巴的行軍糧：幾顆蛋白質丸、一片維生素碇。如果真要說它們有什麼特色的話，就是無論是嘗起來或是聞起來都毫無味道。

對安都來說，此刻能吃著毫無味道的行軍糧就是最令人感激的休息了，徹夜他都能從原力中感覺到佛倫斯克的狩獵行動，似乎，白日的金屬大餐令他們暴跳如雷，當夜幕降下，牠們開始在原力中投射恐懼，所有的生物，包括那些狩獵者，都瑟縮在牠們的巢穴之中。

那也讓安都必須整夜利用原力製造危險的假象，他不確定牠們感覺到的是什麼，可能是更巨大兇猛的野獸，雖然他懷疑這只會令他們更加興奮，又或可能是危機重重的沼澤泥淖，長滿無數的劇毒植物。

這種技巧安都施用過很多次了，卻沒有那次像昨晚一樣充滿挑戰，他不敢太過深入，以免反而把牠們引了過來，甚至是那些更麻煩的傢伙，那些懂得使用原力的野獸可不像太空飛蝠這麼好欺騙。

清晨薄暮，在重重枝葉下的地面仍一如黑夜，突擊隊員們開著頭盔內的夜視模式，使得他們的眼中的樹幹都染上了詭異的慘白。絕地沒有夜視設備，但似乎也不受低視光源的影響，自然，在昨天看過絕地表演過閉眼穿林後艾夫並不太驚訝，但他仍敏感的發現，將軍和昨天有些不一樣。

_他的腳步變沉重了。_ 艾夫心想。

隊伍的行進相當謹慎小心，根據艾夫對全像地圖的記憶，他們離目標已經相當接近，隨時可能出現在眼前。

「就是它。」艾夫可以聽見扎克低語，眾人在一個微型機器人營地邊停下，隱蔽在濃密的樹業後面，透過枝枒他能看見嵌在地面上的活動金屬門，一架飛船，也許是戰機，及數個負責警衛，卻無聊得拆卸著彼此零件的戰鬥機器人。

艾夫難以置信的搖搖頭，一直到今天他還是很難相信那就是三年來帶走他無數兄弟生命的敵人。

_這實在太難為情了。_

即便如此，他也沒忽略將軍的手勢，命令突擊分隊散開，潛行接敵，消滅敵人。

『不淮使用爆能槍。』他讀懂了這手勢，那只會多花個幾秒鐘，護臂內的彈出式震動小刀宰起這些鐵皮罐頭效果一點也不遜於其他武器。

艾夫受命原地警戒以免有任何不樂見的「意外」發生，過了一會，艾夫已無法分辨兄弟在森林中的位置，但他知道他們已各就各位，只等著將軍的信號。

此時絕地點亮了他的武器，那是一把淡天空藍顏色的光劍，在耀眼的光芒下，劍刃的輪廓平滑穩定，不存在那怕一絲的能量紊亂，從它身上無法找到任何鋒刃，卻能撕開最厚重的金屬裝甲。

_平和的外表下仍是不折不扣的嗜血兇器。_ 望著絕地行動的艾夫心想。啟動光劍的舉動似乎讓絕地的氣質有所轉變，在他看來，現在的安都．立因，才像是一個多次出入戰場的將軍。

潛藏著的三人也看見了這道藍芒，這就是他們的信號。

\----------------------------------

「你聽說REs的任務了嗎？」FM-137對著FM-392發問，這個機器人正努力的要旋開一顆卡死的螺絲，而他的邏輯迴路讓他很良好的同時進行兩件工作。

「你說昨天出發夜襲共和軍的那些？」過了一會，FM-392從他正努力思索的艱深問題——如為什麼山洞裡只有一個共和突擊隊員卻能消滅一個連的戰鬥機器人——中騰出資源，思考同伴的提問，無數片段的電子資訊在晶片及線路中重組，成為他的回答。「我不久前接收到一段來著第一防禦區的訊號片段，『正在發生一級交火』，我猜REs也陷在那裡了。」

「噢，我希望它們能零件完整的回來，KK-77是個好機器人。」

「我想我們該慶幸不在那裡，零件四散，機油飛濺……和回收熔爐一樣可怕。」MF-392害怕的抖瑟一下，突然，它的聽覺接收元件收到一個表示微弱嗡鳴聲的訊號，它迅速的在資料庫中找出那代表什麼東西。「嘿！你有沒有聽見那個聲音，聽起來就像是……」燒毀融化的核心元件阻止它完成它的句子。

「什麼！？」MF-371轉過頭大喊，然而淺藍色的光芒是它視覺感知器所接收到的最後一個訊息。

\----------------------------------

確認沒引來不必要的注意，絕地和突擊隊員圍在活動金屬門邊。

「這扇門不厚，凡可以炸開它，但當然，將軍，我覺得你有更方便的破壞工具。」西觀察了下金屬門說。

安都對這句話回以輕笑，光劍沿著門框切出一個圓，當切下的部分落下，原力將它接住，慢慢向下飄移，直至輕輕觸地。這也讓絕地知道下面有多深。

「我去探路。」安都將腰間的升降索一端固定在門框上，跳了下去。

看著將軍消失在他們目光之中，西看照著入口，另外三人環視著這座營地。

「那架飛船？」扎克指指停在一旁的飛船，顯然它是用來逃跑的，不太足夠的火力配置，和巨大明顯，在這種小型飛船上不正常多達八個的推進噴嘴。突擊隊員們看不出它的護盾系統，但想必也不太差。

「這個嘛……」凡露出不懷好意的笑容，剛才將軍沒讓他炸開金屬門令他有些失望。「讓我們為那些分離主義懦夫安排點驚喜。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

「長官，他們看起來狀況不妙。」在山谷邊上，一名觀查員透過電子望遠鏡望向獸場，共和軍正陷入困局之中。

傑克森戴上頭盔，將盔上的望遠鏡推下。「Fierfek！」傑克森用赫特語咒罵，如果埃爾的部隊被擊敗，自己的行動也難以成功。兩隻部隊絕大部分的LAAT都在這個山頭，但們在防空砲台還未摧毀前毫無用處。

傑克森調整焦距，將目光投往敵人的基地。現在基地內滿是忙碌的機器人來來去去，但和分離主義戰爭三年讓他一眼就看透現在基地的虛實，留在基地內的全是沒多少戰力的傢伙，敵人把作戰單位全派出去了。

這，倒是一個機會，不容錯過。他看了下計時器，他不確定立因和齊塔現在在何處，但他知道他們一定就在下面不遠。因此，傑克森下了決定。

「機二排準備。」複製人指揮官的命令藉著頭盔中的通訊器，傳遍整個營地。


	5. 第四章Chapter4

第四章

 

在通過一個光線昏暗，對人類來說過於低矮的通道，穿過盡頭的小門，突擊分隊發現他們身處一處倉庫，高聳的物資隱匿了他們的道來，在另一端，可以聽見機器人正忙碌著搬運這些物資。

打了個手勢，安都憑藉著陰影向前潛去，一會在狹窄的走道間停下，翻身躍上堆滿物資的架子，原力的幫助讓他能不發出任何聲音輕輕落下。下一秒兩個機器人經過，在五米開外停了下來。安都等了一會原力沒傳來任何警報，他輕手輕腳的在架子上移動，在快到盡頭前停下，觀察著四周。他馬上發現兩具監視器，一具正對著倉房門口，另一具則正對著他，或更精確一點，它監視著物資走道，他在前進幾步，就會直接曝露其下。接下來，他看到一具「身材高大」的機器人監工，正比手畫腳的催促著。

_ 有些時候，我真覺得他們有生命。 _ 安都為自己的想法發笑，輕輕搖頭甩開這不合時宜的想法，他可不想為炸掉這裡而有負罪感。

他將原力包圍在最近的監視器，令其短路，接著取下腰間的發信器送出一道即便被截聽，也會被誤認為離訊的簡短訊號，然而他們對齊塔卻有相當明顯的含義：獵殺。

監視器的故障讓機器人監工奇怪的抬起頭，安都低伏著身子，用原力代替雙眼觀察。機器人的電子眼也沒能發現全力施為的絕地大師，它打量著眼前的物資，機器人自然不會有表情，但安都卻幾乎可以感覺到它正疑惑的皺起眉頭。

「……一定是那該死的攻擊讓它短路。」監工沒發現物資有任何問題，有他在這裡看著，他決定一具監視器壞掉只不過是一件微不足道的小事。它的資料庫中自然有修理監視器的知識，但它沒有那種時間。再說，它的身份也讓他覺得心安理得的把這種事扔給該負責的人或機器。「 LK-52 ，去看 LG-3 在做什麼，它沒有回應我！」一個機器人放下手上的箱子，往深處走去。安都耐心的等待著，他當然知道 LG-3 發生了什麼事：齊塔拆了它。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

傑克森手上有兩隻飛行機車獨立排，機一排是混合編制，士兵們手中的武器以遠程火力為主，設計上並不要求士兵能在飛行機車的高速下精準射擊，僅僅是利用其提供的高機動性進行偵察、支援或牽制騷擾。

機二排則配置 105-K 槍騎兵機車及大型騎槍。這兵種在戰爭初期便成功在戰場上證明了他們的價值，高速下騎槍的衝擊幾乎無堅不摧。然而，這種兵種的缺點和優點同樣明顯，高速下士兵幾乎是毫無防備能力，一枚正中前進路線上的砲彈便足以造成嚴重傷亡。這是一隻只有不斷前進的部隊。

現在，機二排安靜的排列在岸邊，他們的任務很簡單：衝下去，直接殺進敵人的能源盾，用騎槍破壞基地主建築外一切可破壞的設施設備，然後從另一端衝出能源盾，撞進正和昂亞指揮官交戰敵軍的後方。

機二排排長藍斯 (Lans) 高舉起手，在最高處停了兩秒，猛然一揮，騎士們從近乎垂直的山谷壁奔下。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

機器人監工焦躁的走來走去， LK-52 一直沒有回應，讓它開始覺得事情不對。這時等候著的安都覺得時機成熟，用原力破壞了第二台監視器。機器人抬頭看去，緊接著他的邏輯迴路讓它做出合情合理的判斷：啟動警報。只是就在同一時刻，天藍色的劍刃將它從頭至腳劈成兩半。

用令人眩目的速度，安都迅速破壞周圍的機器人，齊塔出現在走道口，加入了安都的行列。很快的，五人四周會動的東西只剩下在地上抽動的機器人殘肢，扎克和凡繼續對倉房進行搜索，接到安都的指示，西開始利用倉房裡的管理終端破解基地系統，調出基地全像圖，當他正打算轉為切斷警報系統時安都阻止了他。

共和突擊隊所受的訓練很全面，西對電腦更尤其擅長，但安都不認為西能在權限不全的倉儲終端破解警報系統。這種有一定失敗機率的事，有時候得靠運氣，齊塔往往不介意賭上一把，賭贏了，會讓任務更加順利，失敗了也不過讓事情麻煩了點。但安都不是賭徒，絕地不相信運氣，他們有原力。而原力告訴他，一旦切斷系統會造成警鈴立刻大作，雖然也基地也無法進一步知道是誰破壞了系統，一般而言，這就夠了，不過……

「把基地週遭的即時影像調出來。」安都下令。全像投影投射在他們面前，畫面上，共和槍騎正衝擊著基地。絕地嘴角露出了微笑，「切斷系統吧。」話過兩秒警鈴大作，但他們不在乎，事實上，基地被攻擊警報沒響這才令人奇怪。

在很多時候絕地代表著秩序，但在特定時刻他們卻更喜歡混亂，因為那往往帶給他們所需要的優勢。而一般人永遠無法想像，如果絕地願意能造成的混亂有多快多巨大……

基地裡可不只有機器人。安都滿意的從原力中感受到尼明迪恩族慌亂的情緒。他仔細觀察地圖，選定前進路線。他做了一個「跟我走」的手勢，首先他們要摧毀護盾系統。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

昂亞馬上感覺到敵人的騷動，絕地指揮官向基地望去正好看見其冒起的煙硝。一隻手仍緊握著光劍，另一手抓起了望遠鏡，現在只有原力指引著光劍保證他不會被槍火擊中，因為他的視線已不在現在的戰場上。

望遠鏡中，共和槍騎剛擺拖敵人向己方奔來。昂亞調整望遠鏡方向，果然，他看見敵人派出部隊攔截，而他當然不會讓對方這麼順利。不用特別去想他也知道槍騎是從那裡來的，他們的時間已經不多，傑克森的位置恐怕已經曝露。

「騎兵們，敵人右翼。」昂亞一把抓起身上突然響起的通訊器，不待對方開口便搶先道，原力已告訴他對方的身份。有了騎兵排的配合，他們可以進行反攻。

「是，長官。」通訊器傳來對方的回覆。

「第一、第三中隊，火力掩護。」昂亞高高舉起光劍。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

「這比我想像中的好看一點。」凡若有所思的說，看著眼前五米高，布滿閃爍著銀光的金屬線路，塔狀的護盾產生器。

跟著安都，分隊沒遇到什麼太大的麻煩就來到了目的地，他們以前怎麼就不知道和絕地一起出這種任務是一件那麼……愜意的事呢？艾夫看見絕地露出滿意的笑容，聳聳肩，讓凡去安裝炸彈。

「五分鐘。」安都指示，這段時間足夠他們離開現場了，「別放太多顆，我可不想把整個基地給炸毀。」看見凡正要安置第五顆炸彈，安都阻止。

艾夫有些疑惑的看了將軍一眼，即便他不像凡那麼對炸藥情有獨衷，但炸掉基地聽起來是個不錯的好主意。絕地發現艾夫不解的眼神，挑了下眉。

「我們還有其他工作要做。」絕地解釋。

艾夫點點頭，這沒在任務簡報裡，但他也不在乎多待一會。到目前為止他還不覺得自己有碰到什麼危險……

齊塔跟著絕地進入另一條走道，突擊隊員敏銳的發現這和先前經過走道的不同，從一些無關緊要的機器人到一些更有戰鬥力的類型，光線更明亮，也更乾淨整齊了一點。這代表他們進入了基地的指揮核心，因為機器人不會在乎它們的環境，而明顯的，這個基地的指揮者不會是機器人。

扎克手腕上亮起的基地全像圖證明了這點，但就在一個岔路口，他們離開通往指揮部的方向，轉進了另一個走道。

他們在一扇門前停下，絕地將手放在門上安全鎖微微皺眉。艾夫多少期待安全鎖會在那神祕的原力作用下自行解鎖，但相反的絕地對他打出手勢。艾夫示意扎克去破解安全鎖，絕地則向後一步，將光劍握在手中。

艾夫發覺安都有些緊張，對其他人來說，這很正常。但一路上絕地未曾表現出任何緊張或急切的情緒。再仔細觀察，那更像是……不安，齊塔分隊長突然覺得門後的東西才是他們此次行動的真正目的。

這時爆炸聲傳來，讓基地內發生強烈振盪，隊伍抓著四周的東西想辦法穩住自己。

「 Fierfek ！」扎克低罵，剛才的震盪讓他把正在破解的安全鎖給弄壞了。

安都轉頭察看了下身後，回頭對凡做出炸開它的手勢，他自然欣然應允。他把在扎克解鎖時拿在手中的物理殺傷彈收起，拿出一枚圓盤貼在門上。

共和突擊隊一般配有兩種手榴彈，一種是物理殺傷彈，一種是電磁手榴彈，後者在對付機器人時尤其好用。現在扎克和西手中各拿了一個，艾夫將 DC-15 舉在前，站在絕地身側。

在門被炸開之前凡向一旁滾了開去。手榴彈扔進門內，電磁弧爬滿門內的機器人，讓它們擅抖著倒下。突擊隊員跟在後面射擊一切會動的東西，絕地還沒來的及下令停火戰鬥便已經結束。這比預料中的更簡單了點，安都表情無奈的用光劍劈開一台地面扭動掙扎的機器人後收起了光劍，在塵埃中觀察著環境。

很明顯地，這是一座實驗室。各種大大小小功用不明的儀器、大型的工作電腦及懸浮在某種液體中的生物標本，還有籠子中無精打采的活體實驗品 —— 有著黃色皮膚的奇怪蜥蜴。

伊薩拉密蜥 (Ysalamiri) 。一種會將原力從牠身邊推走的奇特生物。

看著伊薩拉密蜥安都皺起了眉，他預期會碰到這東西，畢竟牠本來就是這星球上的生物 —— 而他好運的在森林一路上沒碰上一隻 —— 但他仍然感到不適，那感覺就像是從明亮的陽光下突然被塞進一個狹小、黑暗的房間，一切感官都受到封閉，這讓安都一瞬間有些驚慌，但他立刻找回他的專注，將目光放到工作電腦上。

安都心中祈禱剛才的戰鬥沒破壞這台電腦，至少沒壞到讓它無法工作。走到它面前開始敲入一個個指令。齊塔同樣打量著這座實驗室，這裡讓艾夫想起在卡密諾上他們誕生的地方。那不是什麼不好的記憶，但說實在，也無助於令人心情愉悅。

西饒有興趣的看著絕地操作電腦，安都熟練的破解一個個加密檔案，顯然，這個絕地在電腦破譯上也頗具心得，他迅速瀏覽裡面的內容，畫面閃動的速度快得讓西懷疑安都事實上並沒真的看進什麼。

然而，安都似乎找到他要的東西。他把資料碟放進電腦中開始下載資料，電腦做著下載的工作，絕地指揮突擊隊員破壞實驗室裡的一切儀器，到他們非常確信沒有人有本事把它們拼湊回原形的程度。他讓凡將那頭沒精沒神的實驗生物抱著，取回下載完成的資料碟，開始離開這座基地。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

那些騎兵真是好樣的。趴在彈坑裡，我看見他們一個急轉避開敵人的截阻部隊，把砲火甩在身後，然後一頭紥進右翼忙著對我們傾洩火力，對後方毫無防備的敵人之中。

我希望我有一部飛行機車。這樣，我能自由的在戰場上奔馳，沒有敵人能抓的到我。

也許那就是作為絕地的感覺，他看過埃爾將軍以難以想像的速度飛奔，直接衝進敵人當中，頂著槍林彈雨卻不傷分毫。

科諾指揮官蹲跪在 AT-TE 上，右手抓著光劍在胸前揮舞，左手握著通訊器，指揮著部隊。

這時我看見一枚飛彈拖著焰尾飛向那部 AT-TE ，我想大喊要指揮官小心，但我知道這個距離他聽不見。好險指揮官也看到了那枚飛彈。

科諾左手大幅度揮動，飛彈在撞上坦克前就炸了開來，爆炸的氣浪將他掀飛，跌在地上。

我感覺心頭一陣冰涼。

我看見指揮官重新爬了起來敏捷閃避瞄準他而去的槍火，知道他沒有大礙，我長吁了一口氣，這才發現我剛閉住了呼吸，僅僅無意識的對著前方上膛開火。

忽然，敵人基地傳來爆炸巨響，能源盾在我們面前開始崩解，遇此變故，那些機器人疑惑的回頭 —— 他們應該要設定在戰場上無論發生任何事都不能回頭看 —— 並在困惑中被擊倒在地。

同時 AT-RT 從身邊衝過，我連忙搜尋戰場，果不其然看見埃爾將軍出現。他騎著一部飛行機車，光劍劃出一道道炫目的光弧， LAAT 從頭上飛過……

嗯！？

我吃驚的看著一架 LAAT 被防空炮擊落，其他的 LAAT 則仍執意的維持隊行向前飛。

我沒有太多心力去關注它們並不被我看好的命運，我的部隊開始前進了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

傑克森從炸開的缺口中跳了進去，身後的特戰單位迅速跟進，兩把 DC-17 手槍 (DC-17 hand blaster) 率先開火，隨後而來 DC-17m 系統的步槍壓制著對手。

部下迅速佔領這座防空砲塔，他很滿意 DC-17 的效能，傑克森右手姆指輕輕敲著槍身，左手舉起壓下頭盔邊的按紐，準備下達下一個指令。

突然一個身影從旁邊撲來，他只來得及用右手上的武器一擋，敵人的震盪短刀切開了它，但傑克森不只有一把 —— 他突然慶幸自己當初愛上這種雙持槍法 —— 他用左手的手槍結果他的對手：一部聰明到懂得裝死偷襲的機器人。

傑克森沒讓這段插曲影響計劃進行，確認過其它防空砲塔被成功佔領，他下達了總攻的命令。登上來到砲塔前的 LAAT ，他們飛向基地戰場。山頭上的兵力全部傾洩而下，一瞬間，基地被共和軍的陰影所覆蓋。


	6. 第五章Chapter5

第五章

 

安都和齊塔走出通道，重新回到了森林之中，從原力中，絕地知道總攻已經開始，這場戰役很快就會結束。

當然，他為此感到高興，齊塔能看見絕地將軍臉上的微笑，從而推論出戰鬥進程，這讓他們同樣心情愉快，除了凡不停的抱怨著抱著那頭生物讓他看起來很像白痴。

安都對此僅是微笑著搖搖頭，他並不打算對突擊隊解釋那是什麼及他們為什麼要帶上牠，這不是一個絕地會願意主動透露的話題，雖然帶著牠自己並不太舒服，但他覺得他應該要負責把牠送到森林中一處安全之地。

絕地讓凡抱著生物走在最後面，而自己明顯偏前，這讓隊伍拉的很開，但同時也讓自己遠離其十公尺之外。當他重新感受到原力時在心中鬆了口氣，絕地對原力的依頼，比他想像中的還要大。

不需擔心行跡曝露，安都讓艾夫將他們的座標傳回給傑克森，等到他們完成最後的工作，便可以讓傑克森派架LAAT將他們接回去，不需再徒步橫越整座森林。

他只希望戰鬥能儘快結束，及沒有太大的傷亡，三年的戰爭讓他厭倦，即便他從不曾在屬下面前表現出來。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_「是時候了，執行六十六號密令。」_ 葛瑞望著重歸沉寂的通訊器思索了一下，望向傑克森的方向，他知道他的兄弟也收到了同樣的命令。

複製人指揮官的視線重新放在戰場上的兩個絕地，他會服從他的命令，他要找出的是如何執行它。

Kota，在曼達羅語中，意思為「榮譽」。葛瑞是共和國的軍人，而軍人的榮譽，就是忠誠。他是絕對忠於共和國的，並堅信著自己為之戰鬥、保衛的一切，這信念支持他走過一波波腥風血雨。因此，狙殺成為共和國叛逆的絕地，便是合理且正確的。即便他曾認為他們有著相同的信念。

傑克森明白葛瑞的想法，他們是兄弟，自然而然。他召集最精銳的一批士兵登上LAAT前往安都傳回的座標。他們都知道將要發生什麼，他們都知道，此時此刻傑克森心中的矛盾。

LAAT起飛，傑克森回頭看向漸漸平息戰火的戰場，葛瑞已經開始執行他的命令。傑克森不清楚他的兄弟打算怎麼做，但他知道坦特．埃爾已經負傷，很難會有第二種結局。

\--------------------------------

我只看得見坦特．埃爾在火光中黑色的身影。

這可不妙。

看著全營目標重新指向昂亞．科諾，我抓起頭盔，跳上停在不遠處的機車，向科諾衝去。

越來越近，我看見科諾正揮舞光劍努力擋開那無數槍火，我必須伏低身子，祈禱自己不被波及。

_『你會需要它的！！！』_

我在心中不停的重複這句話，希望眼前的絕地學徒能聽見。我知道我在做什麼，我也知道我必須要做什麼。

在快衝到絕地指揮官面前時，我像是被某種東西打到似的跳車，就地翻滾。我看見指揮官表情詫異的望向我，馬上跳上飄移到他身邊的機車，往森林絕塵而去。

我爬起身朝指揮官的方向開火，無一命中。當然是因為指揮官的技術太好了。

好險，我現在戴著頭盔，沒有人能看到我的表情。

「CT-014/832，立刻向我報告。」葛瑞指揮官的聲音從頭盔中傳出。

喔，糟了。突然間我又有些希望沒戴著它。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

突然安都停下了腳步，突擊隊員們能清楚看見絕地臉上驚愕的表情，隨即一臉凝重。

_危險！_ 周遭的原力不住傳遞著不容忽視的訊息，他右手抓住了光劍劍柄。

因為安都的反應，突擊隊員同樣舉起了手中的武器，緊盯著四周的森林，好似某種可怕的大怪物將從林間竄出，會讓安都露出這種表情的事件肯定非常嚴重。過了一會，一架LAAT出現在上空，安都可以感覺隊員們心中的一絲欣喜：他們終於可以離開這座鬼森林了。

_危險！！_

安都皺眉，他有預感他不會喜歡接下來發生的事。

果然如此。傑克森帶著部隊，一降落，就將他們團團包圍，一個標準的圓環防衛隊形，如果槍口不是對著裡面的話。

安都立刻點亮了光劍，凡也將手上抱著的生物放下，牠一改先前要死不活的樣子，一落地，便迅速的爬開，攀到一棵大樹之上，不知為什麼，凡覺得牠好像鬆了口氣。

「你們在做什麼！？」艾夫有些氣極敗壞的大喊出聲，齊塔擺出了防禦隊形，沒等安都的指令，將絕地護在身後。

「六十六號密令，齊塔。」傑克森用一句話解釋了現況。

「噢，真該死。」這下艾夫頭疼了，立刻調轉槍頭？在離絕地這麼近的距離！？為什麼傑克森不先通知他！？！？

「我敢打睹，只要我們踏出一步，馬上會被劈成兩半……」凡在分隊頻道中說出了他們的心聲。

「給我一個理由。」感覺到突擊隊員聽到這句話動作的僵硬，安都知道無法指望這兩日的同伴繼續和他並肩作戰，欣慰的是他已完成任務，但現在他必須知道為什麼。

一種莫名的情緒從絕地的心底升起，很快被補捉到。是被背叛的憤怒？不，安都否定了這個推測，它更接近難言的失落。

「六十六號密令，意思為絕地被視為共和國的叛徒，事實上，長官，我建議您投降。」傑克森如往常一般盡職的為將軍解釋。

_叛徒。_ 這兩個字在絕地心中沉澱，從沒有人如此指控過他們，絕地對共和國的忠誠從沒有人懷疑。顯然，這場戰爭改變了太多太多。

也許他是唯一得到回答的絕地，看著三年來自己給予最多信任的昔日下屬，安都在心中嘆了口氣。沒打算繼續追問，也沒打算分辯，結合以上，他能猜到的夠多了。

更何況，時間的拖延，對自己並沒有好處。

「他們殺了坦特大師，對吧。」絕地嚴肅的開口，這是陳述而非問句，剛才原力中的振盪早已給了他答案。「做出你們的選擇，齊塔，而我將不再留情。」他告訴身前的突擊隊，並做出回覆。

另一把光劍飛入絕地的左手，被他反扣在後，黃綠色，比一般絕地使用略短的劍刃在嗡鳴聲中成形。與眼前絕地曾共事三年的複製人知道，這是全力一搏，絕不妥協的訊號。

絕地擺出姿勢準備應戰。

「不，長官，若您不願投降，那……」傑克森取下頭盔，「我建議您立刻離開。」在艾夫能反應之前，傑克森這句話令人意外。

「噢？」安都也的確感到驚訝，同樣還有齊塔。而最讓安都訝異的，是他透過原力感覺到來自其他複製人的如釋重負。

帶著一絲狐疑看著傑克森，絕地這時知道傑克森取下頭盔的用意，他望向複製人的雙眼，試圖判別複製人指揮官話中的真假。

「看來我不是這麼失敗……」安都喃喃自語，垂下光劍，開口又閉口，似乎還想說些什麼，但最後只是把光劍收起，留下道別。

「但願我們後會無期。」隨著這最後的話語落下，絕地的身影穿過士兵露出的空隙，消失在茫茫林海之中。

「嗯？你竟然讓絕地離開？」艾夫問傑克森。

「在剛才那種狀況，我沒有把握留下立因。」傑克森回答，看向安都離開的方向。

「那是藉口。」艾夫搖著頭，不相信傑克森的話，「但……這也是為什麼我沒有再轉身射擊。」

傑克森沒接話，命令士兵們登機，準備離開這座森林。


	7. 尾聲Epilogue

尾聲

齊塔分隊在 LAAT 上望著這片僅待過兩天，卻經歷人生中一重大改變的森林。

他們往日的效忠對象成了敵人，當然，自他們誕生，接受第一堂關於忠誠的訓練以來，他們便已預料到這天的到來，但那感覺並不好受。

四人並沒有交談，就連最多話樂觀的凡都保持沉默，因為正有一件事煩惱著他。

忽然齊塔看見遠處一架飛船升空，凡發出了一聲懊惱的呻吟，在聲音尚未落下，它便突然在空中爆炸。

艾夫瞪大了眼，從他三個兄弟取下頭盔露出的臉上亦能看出他們的難以接受，顯然他們都猜到發生了什麼事。

那艘起飛的飛船，是在通往 CIS 基地的活動門邊，他們看見的那艘，凡還在它上面裝上了引爆裝置，當然，那是為了不讓基地裡有人逃跑。

知道這艘飛船存在的，除了 CIS ，便只有齊塔和安都，而他們在離開前已經炸了活動門後的通道。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇老作品，在寫這篇故事的當下是三部曲剛結束後不久，當時我對複製人們的認識主要還來自於Republic Commando及黑馬漫畫，腦控晶片這個設定也還沒有出現。  
> 所以複製人可以做出他們的選擇，而他們如何決擇，為什麼，這邊還不細敘，交給看者自己想像。


End file.
